Harry Potter GX and the Return of the Shadowriders
by Potterformers
Summary: Harry and his friends go enroll in Duel Academy, meet Harry's cousin Jayden and all hell break lose. early end to the wizarding war. Ships H/G, R/Hr, J/A
1. Prologue

**Harry Potter GX:**

**Return of the Shadow Riders**

_**Prologue-Preparations for Duel Academy Failure of Dumbledore**_

In the evening of Saturday 23rd of June, Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore sat in his office looking the budget for the next year and the Triwizard tournament, when a snowy white owl flew in threw the window and deposited a letter in front of him and flew off. [Professor Dumbledore] the envelop red.

Curious Dumbledore opened the letter and began to read:

[Dear Headmaster,

First of all, you failed in your attempts to protect me from Voldemort wraith form and other dark wizards, because you assumed that because they are of my blood, that they were my family, no they are not my family and I'm not theirs and 4 Privet drive is not my home.

Secondly, I won't be returning for my fourth years of Hogwarts, but that does not mean I'm giving up magic no, I'll be doing independent magical study while I'm studying at Duel Monsters Academy for what Duel Monsters are ask a Hermione if she is there.

Thirdly, why wasn't I informed of my parents will or why wasn't it produced as evidence to clear my godfather, because in said will was a signed affidavit from Peter saying he was my parents secret keeper or was it that if I knew I'd take the first chance to be shot of the Dursleys threw emancipation especially after the abuse I've suffered at their hand: forced to cook yet go without food, forced to sleep in a small cupboard under the stairs while Dudley has 2 bedrooms of a four bedroom house to himself or forced to live as a common slave when the work could of easily be accomplished by themselves.

And Fourth, I might actually be able to enjoy studying potions without Snape assuming that because I'm famous that I know everything about the material, because he does not teach potions, he supervisors the class, he also must realize that I'm not my father, and he constantly belittles everyone in his classes save the Slytherins. He should know that the sorting hat wanted me in Slytherin house from first year.

Finally, don't try and stop me from going to the world cup because I'm going and you can't do anything stop me.

Yours Sincerely,

Harry James Potter.

P.S. I know it's you that it is to be blamed for the abuse I suffered at the hands of the Dursleys. Also I and everyone but the Slytherins will not be calling Snape a Professor, so don't correct them.] After he finished reading, Albus' first thoughts were, '_How? How could I have failed? He was supposed to be treated as their son, where did I go wrong?_' he looks up at the assembled group: The Professors, the Weasleys and Hermione were there.

After a few seconds Ron turns to Hermione, asking, "So Hermione, what is Duel Monsters?" Hermione took a deep breath, went into lecture mode and explained what Duel Monsters were. Finally ending with a duel she had with kid that looked Harry, after viewing the memory she determined that it was Harry and vowed to rematch him when she saw him next; for her lost against him.

After a silent moment, a voice behind spoke, "That is it and yes to the rematch, but you think you can get past my heroes, Hermione."


	2. Chapter 1

_**Chapter 1-Harry's home**_

_22nd June 1994-9:00pm_

Harry was sitting in his small bedroom, of 4 Privet Drive Little Winging Surrey and he was sick of the problems that had cropped up around him and how he must stay here, which he voices "I don't know why I'm been forced to live here? Since I've never call it home," he said, and then an owl flew into window and held out his foot to reveal a letter with Gringotts wax seal on it.

After untying the letter and offered the owl a treat, he read:

[Mr. Potter,

After reviewing all documents pertaining to the Potter Family Estate, I've observed that you weren't read your parents will, which you were to read it at the age of 11 and see how the information portrays to you.

So in light of this I've taken the liberty of setting up an appointment tomorrow morning at 11:00am, you are required to appear so we can get this all sorted and finalized.

May your gold grow and your blades sharp.

Ragnarok

Potter Family Accountant]

After reading Harry made plans to visit Gringotts tomorrow.

The next day Harry was out of bed, showered, changed, the Dursleys breakfast prepared and he was out the door in 15 minutes. He summoned the Knight Bus at the park nearby and went on a roller coaster ride to the Leaky Cauldron.

Arriving at the Leaky, with more wind swept hair than usual, Harry headed threw to the barrier and tapped the bricks in the correct order. Upon entering the Alley Harry glanced at his watch which read: [7:30 am] '_Hmm, I've got 3 hours to kill, so I'll go look around first,_' he thought, so he tracked to the book store with the mind to purchase the top line books on Animagus Transformation and Technomagic (for turning his duel disc into a foci), then to Quality Quidditch for broomstick Brochures to browse threw (thinking of presents for Ron and Ginnys Birthday), see if there is an optometrist for contact lenses and the Leaky for brunch before moving to the Bank.

It was now 10:30am; Harry was now making his way to Gringotts, entered with 15 minutes to spare and politely asked the teller Goblin, "Excuse me, appointment at 11:00 with Ragnarok," and he was direct to sit down in the waiting area.

10 minutes later a goblin came into the waiting area and addressed Harry, "Mr. Potter, you are very punctual, my name is Ragnarok the Potter Family Account Manager," greeting with a bow which Harry returned, then Ragnarok continued, "Very well, follow me and we'll get this mess sorted," as he led the way to his office.

After getting comfortably seated, Ragnarok handed the will of James and Lily Potter to Harry, whom read:

[The last Will and testament of James Andrew and Lily Marie Potter

In the event of our death, we leave everything we own to our son Harry James Potter.

**We leave the estates of:**

15 Bludger Street, Godric's Hollow

Lily's Cove, a lake side manor in Australia

Marauder Isles, a 4 island arcapalgo off Hawaii (couples houses on the 3, the last is a big magical amusement park)

Prongs Place, an apartment in Hogsmeade

Potter mansion, unplottable

**Business owned:**

25% Quality Quidditch

50% Zonko's Joke Shop

55% Flourish & Botts

56% Slug and Jiggers Apothecary

45% Potage's Cauldron Shop

10% Eeylops Owl Emporium

**Quidditch Teams Owned:**

80% ownership of Holyhead Harpies (Lily Evans)

50% ownership of Appleby Arrows

**Gringotts Vault:**

Vault #718 Trust fund

Vault #315, #316, #317 Potter family Vaults (London, New York, Australia)

Vault #56 Gryffindor Vault

Vault #57 Ravenclaw Vault

Vault #55 Peverell Vault

Vault #417 Potter Japan

**Muggle National Bank accounts:**

London

New York

Australia

Japan

**Miscellaneous:**

Sword of Godric Gryffindor

Crossbow of Ravenclaw

Diadem of Ravenclaw

Deathly Hallows: Cloak of invisibility, Resurrection Stone and Elder wand

Potter Family marriage rings

Emancipation on 11th birthday

Various types of jewelry

Rare books on Transfigurations, Charms and Potions

Head rings of Potter, Gryffindor, Ravenclaw and Peverell

Signed affidavit from Peter saying he was our secret keeper]

"Account Master, may I see those emancipation papers please and send the head of magical law enforcement the affidavit," Harry asked once he finished the will, the goblin nodded and passed him the papers, after signing the paper, Harry questioned, "Is there a way to see what family magic I've inherited from my family?" Ragnarok nodded and replied, "Yes, follow me to the ritual chamber," as he slid off his seat and went to the door.

Harry and Ragnarok entered a room filled with, runes in a tight circle and a stone dais with a piece of parchment on it. "Mr. Potter, move the center of the circle and we will begin," the goblin ordered, Harry did as ordered and then Ragnarok began to chant in gobbledygook, minutes later the parchment began to glow and slowly words appeared and read:

[Harry James Potter

**Powers and access**

Metamorphamagus-partial access

Multiple mundane animagus-Not accessed (training needed)

Multiple magical animagus- Not accessed (training needed)

Animagus special abilities- Not accessed (Forms needed)

Self propelled flight-partial access (Requires Honing)

Parseltounge-Full access threw horcrux (must be removed)

Dragontounge-Blocked access (magical core blocks in place)

Avianspeach- Blocked access (magical core blocks in place)

Druid magic- Blocked access (magical core blocks in place)

Shadow traveling- Blocked access (magical core blocks in place)

Full patronus forms- partial access

Knowledge absorption-partial access (magical core blocks in place)]

Harry looked up to see an angry Ragnarok, the later said, "Mr. Potter, there are magical blocks and a soul fragment in place to stop you from accessing your full potential," he paused to let that sink in, before adding, "the soul fragment is from Tom Riddle," then Harry said, "Get rid of it and the blocks," at that time Ragnarok finished, "Of course, remain still this will be uncomfortable as its a long process," and then began to chant again.

After the block and soul fragment removed, Harry inspected the vaults and summoned the sword of Gryffindor from Dumbledores office and the diadem of Ravenclaw (Only to also find it was a Horcrux), the sword placed in the sheath from the vault and left it there as he had no need of it yet. On his way out of Gringotts, Harry asked for something to help with his purchases both in the muggle and wizard wares, but not have him always come to the bank for more money and the goblin teller brought out from his drawer, a leather sack and Harry was instructed to place the key in the sack and wait for it configure to the account as well as the bank cards for the muggle bank accounts.

After heading back down the alley, Harry made a stop at Tim's Trunks for an 8 compartment trunk furnished with his specs and designs, then Magical Menagerie for thing for Hedwig, Shadow Fang (a shadow wolf received when Godric instructed him to concentrate), Isis (his inherited phoenix familiar from Rowena) and Osiris (his inherited griffin familiar from Godric), then to Madam Mulkin's for gold, black and green dragonhide jackets, boot, gloves and formal wizarding robes, Olivanders for a wand holster and a book on wand making and finally to a specialty book store for books on obscure forms of magic (e.g. elemental control, wandless and wordless magic, Aeon summoning etc.) before heading into muggle London for muggle clothes and a replacement watch.

After buying some black cargos and jeans, red shirts and singlets, green overcoats and jackets and books on muggle martial arts, Harry return to the Leaky for lunch and left via the portkey built into the Potter family ring to Prongs Place, to write a letter to Dumbledore and had Hedwig deliver it while he got settle in before leaving to get the fourth year syllabus after arranging some tutors.


	3. Chapter 2

_**Chapter 2-The rematch Harry vs. Hermione**_

After meeting with Horace Slughorn, spoke with about been his potions tutor for his fourth year studies and found he was the potion professor before Snape and was a Slytherin himself but saw potential in all blood types, he was hired and so all Harry needed was this years syllabus, so he stepped into the shadows, melted into black and disappeared.

At the time Harry got there he heard Hermione talking about his last duel with the duel she had with him, watch them verify it by viewing the memory that it was Harry and vowed to rematch him when she saw him next; for her lost against him.

After a silent moment, Harry said, "That is it and yes to the rematch, but you think you can get past my heroes, Hermione." causing everyone to jump, spin around to see a raven haired-green eyed person continue with, "We can duel in the Great Hall when were done here, but first I was wondering I could persuade my friends to join me, you to Ginny the minimum age required is 13," added Harry when the girl in question begin to speak but didn't when she heard the last part, but then Hermione spoke, "But Harry, Muggle technology doesn't work in Hogwarts," but Harry just shook his head, while removing his bag from his shoulder and opening to retrieve his duel discs, "I've modified my two with technomagic," he said, as he handed his old one to her, "here use my old one, I've got the academy disc already," as he pulls a sleeker model out which had yellow accents and loads his cards.

Then once Harry got the course books list and the Weasleys Okay, they headed to the hall and Hermione explains, "Harry, I've worked on a new deck, so prepare yourself," Harry chuckles and added, "I don't care," as he activated his duel disc, they both called, "Lets duel."

**Harrys Life Points: **8000

**Harrys Hand: **Cybernoid Tyranno, Cybernoid Stegz, Metamorph, Cybernoid city-Iacon, Elemental Hero Cyber #1.

H

**Hermiones Life Points: **8000

**Hermiones Hand: **Blast Magician, Spell Absorption, Skilled White Magician, Drain Attack, Skilled Dark Magician.

"Ladies first, Hermione," Harry said, as Hermione said, "Thank you, I draw," as she drew a card to revealed to her as _Chaos Magician_, "Right first I summon Skilled Dark Magician, in attack mode," then the purple monster appeared a box that read: [ATK-1700, DEF-1900], "Then I play the spell card, Spell Absorption," as a ball of energy and she finishes, "With the activation of a spell my magician gains a spell counter and end my turn," as a pot appeared over the Skilled Dark Magicians head.

"_Wow," Fillius said, "That reminds me of a picture of a young Merlin."_

"_Yeah," Fred goes, "But let's see how Harry responds to it."_

"Okay, its my turn," said Harry, as drew the monster card _Elemental Hero Stratos_, "Perfect, first I summon Elemental Hero Stratos, in attack mode," as the blue mechanical winged warrior appeared from a cyclone with a box reading [ATK-1800, DEF-800], "Next I Activate its ability, allowing me to retrieve a monster with Elemental Hero in its name from my deck," as he added _Elemental Hero Wildheart _to his handand then says, "Stratos, attack Skilled Dark Magician with cyber tornado," then a massive wind funnel tore across the field destroy the Spellcaster and lowered Hermiones Life points to 7900.

"_Cool," Ron said._

"_No kidding," Ginny responded, "I can't wait to start training, myself."_

"_Neither can I, Ginny," Ron finished._

**Harrys Life Points: **8000

**Harrys Hand: **Cybernoid Tyranno, Cybernoid Stegz, Metamorph, Cybernoid city-Iacon, Elemental Hero Cyber #1, Elemental Hero HWildheart.

**Hermiones Life Points: **7900

**Hermiones Hand: **Blast Magician, Skilled White Magician, Drain Attack,Chaos Magician.

"My turn," Hermione calls, as she draws the trap _Magic cylinder_, "Now, I summon Skilled White Magician in attack mode," she continues, as a white clad person appeared with a box reading [ATK-1900, DEF-1700], "Now Magician attack Stratos with white burst," now the monster was fire a ball of white energy at Stratos, destroying the warrior and lowering Harrys life points by 100, she finishes, "I'll end my turn with a face down," she placed Drain Attack face down on the field.

"_Not bad," Albus said, "But I wonder if it was possible to use them in real battles."_

"_Not sure Albus," Snape said, "But we don't need anymore weapons for wars."_

"_I agree, Severus," Minerva replied._

"Okay, my turn," Harry says, as he drew _Cyclone Boomerang_, "Alright, first I summon Elemental Hero Wildheart and equip him with Cyclone Boomerang," he continues, as a tanned man with tribal tattoos and a huge sword slung across his back and a bow reading [ATK-1500+500, DEF-1600], holding a giant Boomerang, Harry adds, "Wildheart, attack that Magician with wild cyclone," then Wildheart threw his weapon, cleaving the monster in two, sending it to the grave and knocking another 100 life points off, he finishes, "I'll end my turn."

"_That's one bad looking sword, Forge," Gred started._

"_Yeah, but I'd rather not be on the other end of it, Gred," Forge entered._

"_No, me neither," Gred finished._

**Harrys Life Points: **7900

**Harrys Hand: **Cybernoid Tyranno, Cybernoid Stegz, Metamorph, Cybernoid city-Iacon, Elemental Hero Cyber #1.

**Hermiones Life Points: **8300

**Hermiones Hand: **Blast Magician, Spell Absorption,Chaos Magician.

Hermione drew a card, while saying, "Okay, it's my turn now," seeing her drawn card was _Mystic Elf_, "Now I set a monster in defense mode," as a back of a card appeared on the ground, "I end my turn," she finishes.

"_So place the monster face down you protect yourself without revealing your move," Sprout went._

"_Yeah, apparently some monsters have effects that activate when flipped over to," Arthur informed them._

"Time to turn Duel up a notch, I draw," Harry commanded, as he drew _Cybernoid Ptera_, "Alright, now I play the field spell Cybernoid city-Iacon," he continues, at that moment, steel-grey colored structures appeared, "Now for the good part, for me that is as I no longer need tribute cards for summoning high level monsters, so I now summon Cybernoid Tyranno," he adds, when a most burnt silver and gold mechanical Tyrannosaurus rose with a box reading [ATK-2500, DEF-2300], "I now activate its effect, which flips your face down monster," Harry informs, as the dinosaur beams from its eyes and flip the card revealing the Mystic Elf show the box with reading [ATK-800, DEF-2000], "Now I another effect, to destroy a face down in your Spell/Trap zone," Harry adds, as the monster breathed fire, burning the Magic Cylinder and finishes with, "Tyranno destroy Mystic Elf and Wildheart attack directly," as the dinosaur shot a concentrated burst of energy from his mouth, delivering 500 point of piercing damage (due to is final effect) and Wildheart threw his weapons at Hermione dealing 2000 points of damage.

"_Wow that is a nice change," Molly said._

"_And the monster is an interesting creature," Arthur goes. _

**Harrys Life Points: **7900

**Harrys Hand: **Cybernoid Stegz, Metamorph, Elemental Hero Cyber #1, Cybernoid Ptera.

**Hermiones Life Points: **6800

**Hermiones Hand: **Blast Magician,Chaos Magician.

"Alright, it's my draw," Hermione cried, she then drew _Heavy Storm_, as she played it, she said, "First, I play heavy Storm, to destroy spell and trap cards," as a tornado whipped up, vanishing the field spell and Spell Absorption, then she puts Blast Magician face down while calling, "Now I lay a monster face down in defense mode and end my turn," as a card back appeared on the ground.

"_It would appear that Harrys lost his advantage," Albus went._

"_Yes, but there is still more time to go," Minerva replies._

Now as Harry drew he shouted, "My move, I draw," see the spell _Ancient Rules_, deciding to play it Harry said, "First, I play the spell Ancient Rules to allow me to special summon a high level normal type monster without tributing a low level monster, so I special summon Elemental Hero Cyber #1 in attack mode," just then a grey humanoid robot with a blank face appear along with box that read [ATK-1500, DEF-1500], then as Tyranno and Cyber launched into the air, Harry adds, "Now, I activate equip fusion, a type of fusion not requiring a spell card to perform it, now I choose Tyranno and Cyber to form," that was when Tyranno separated into pieces and started to attach to Cyber: the Tyranno feet and legs drew over Cybers lower arms and hands like gloves, the Tyranno tail accordioned to half the size and attached to the lower legs of Cyber, the Tyranno stomach fitted over Cybers chest, then Tyrannos chest unfurled and attached to Cybers upper back while the Tyrannos head positioned itself upside down along the spine of Cyber. Then Harry announced, "Meet Elemental Hero Cyberanno," the new monster appeared completed with the box reading [ATK-4000, DEF-3800], "Okay, I activate its ability to play spell cards from the grave, so I replay Cybernoid city-Iacon," the city then returned, "Next I use the fields effect and summon Cybernoid Ptera in attack mode," as a metal pterodactyl in silver and gold with missile launchers on it wings flew into view with a box that read [ATK-2400, DEF-2500], "Now Cyberanno, attack her face down with Tyranno blast," then the Cyberanno drew a oddly shaped double barrel rifle from its holster and fired on the face down, revealing and destroying the Blast Magician which had the ATK-800, DEF-1800, dealing the 2200 points difference to Hermione reducing her life points to 4600, after a while Harry ends this buy saying, "Ptera activate your ability, increase your ATK by 300 and then attack, Wildheart attack directly," then both monsters attacked Hermione, dropping her life points to zero and ending the duel.

(A/N for Elemental Hero Cyberanno appearance, take a look at G1 Grimlock)

"_Well that is it, Harry has won," Ron starts._

"_And Hermione look a bit put out, but she taking it well," Ginny ended._

**Harrys Life Points: **7900

**Harrys Hand: **Cybernoid Stegz, Metamorph.

**Hermiones Life Points: **0.

**Hermiones Hand: **Chaos Magician.

"Good Duel Harry," Hermione started, "you've gotten more skilled since we've last dueled," as they shook hands, "thanks Hermione, sorry we couldn't go for longer, but it seems you were struggling on the draws," Harry injected.

"That was amazing," Fred started, while George continued, "Yeah, that was awesome," while they finished unison, "We wouldn't to meet those monsters in a dark alley somewhere."

"That was a Great Duel Harry," exclaimed Sirius, which caused everyone to turn and face him, "What, do I have something on my face?" he questioned. "Sirius," Harry called, as he ran up to hug the man in question.


	4. Chapter 3

_**Chapter 3-Prepare for the world cup**_

2 days later, Harry was getting ready for the Quidditch world cup, awaking early for physical and mental training sessions (mental training was for finding your animagus form/s), breakfast and a shower, Harry and Shadow Fang shadow walked to the Burrow.

Arriving on the walk way to the Burrow, Harry strode up the path to the house, made it to the front door and knocked. After a minute the door opened, revealing Molly Weasley, whom engulfed Harry in a hug and said, "Morning Harry dear, Ron and the others are still in bed," Shadow Fang barked causing Molly to shift her attention to him and she began to scratch his back saying, "And Hello to you, handsome," looking back at Harry, she said, "Would you like some breakfast or a snack?" "Just had breakfast, but if your going to put a pot of tea on sure!" Harry replied, as she set to work with her family breakfast.

As Harry was drinking his cup of tea, Ginny was the first in the kitchen and her attention was drawn to Harry, who said, "Morning Ginny," as he got up to hug her, then as they released Ginny started going a little pink, before Harry kissed her on the cheek and caused her to burn bright red, then she stammers, "M…morning Harry," out and slipped her elbow back into a butter dish as she sat down.

After getting Ron (threw great pains) up and the rest of the Weasley gang save Bill, Percy and Charlie woke up, Harry decided to have a small kip while they had breakfast, then they were off to the portkey and the camping grounds. At the camping grounds, Harry help with the payment for the tent site after reaching the site, they erected the tent and lit the fire for lunch. 1 hour later the older Weasleys arrived and had their lunch.

"Hey Ron, you and Hermione want to tag duel me and Ginny," Harry offered, "Sure," Ron goes, turning to Hermione, "How about it? Hermione," he finishes, Hermione answers, "Yes, Ginny lets go."

"Let's Duel," they chorus.

**Harry and Ginny Life points: **8000

**Ron and Hermione Life points: **8000

**Harrys hand:** Elemental Hero Cyber #1, Cybernoid City-Iacon, Cybernoid Ptera, Elemental Hero Stratos, and Elemental Hero Lady Heat.

**Rons hand: **Battle Ox, Enraged Battle Ox, Celtic Guardian, Sogen, and Axe of Despair.

**Hermiones hand: **Dark Magician of Chaos, Magician of Black Chaos, Yami, Ritual of Dark Magic, and Mystic Elf.

**Ginnys hand: **Volcanic Scattershot*3, Volcanic Shell, and Molten Destruction.

Harry draws, saying, "I'll go first," as he drew _Double Summon_, "First I'll play Double Summon," a the card is played, then it appears on the field, adding, "Now I summon Elemental Heroes Stratos and Lady Heat," as a Blue mechanical winged warrior with a box reading [ATK-1800, DEF-800] and a very attractive fire red woman appears with a box reading [ATK-1300, DEF-300], "Next I'll activate, Stratos' effect, draw a monster card and End my turn," he finished, while bringing _Elemental Hero Necroshade_ to his hand.

"_What's going on here," Seamus said._

"_It's a Duel Monsters game," Dean informs, "But, I did not know that they played."_

_Then Lady Heats' effect went into play and Ron and Hermione lost 400 Life points._

"Now it's my turn," Ron goes, as he draws _Gilford the Lightning_, "Right, I'll summon Enraged Battle Ox," he continues, as a Were-ox wielding an axe rose with a slash of his axe and a box reading [ATK-1700, DEF-700] appeared, he finishes with, "I end my turn."

"_Not a bad start," Percy remarked._

"_Yeah," Bill added._

Ginny says, "My turn now," as she drew _Volcanic Blaster_, "Okay, I'll activate the field spell Molten Destruction," then a volcano appeared and erupted over the field, "Now this on the field fire attributed monster gain 400 ATK, lose 400 DEF and now I summon Volcanic Blaster in attack mode," she adds, as a monster like jar appeared out of an inferno with a box reading [ATK-1600, DEF-0], she finishes, "I'll end my turn."

"_Argh," a collection of spectators yelled, as the Volcano erupted._

"_Don't worry," Harry said, "There are a lot of safe guards in place." _

As she was drawing, Hermione called, "It's my turn," seeing the card as _Ancient Rules_, then she says, "first I'll play the ritual spell Ritual of Dark Magic and by sending Dark Magician of Chaos to the grave, I now summon Magician of Black Chaos and end my turn," as a black robed human flickered into existence with a book reading [ATK-2800, DEF-2100].

"_Hmm," an Auror remark, "that's close to what we are."_

"_More like were, Hammerback," his partner goes._

**Harry and Ginny Life points: **8000

**Ron and Hermione Life points: **7600

**Harrys hand:** Elemental Hero Cyber #1, Cybernoid City-Iacon, Cybernoid Ptera, and Elemental Hero Necroshade

**Rons hand: **Battle Ox, Celtic Guardian, Sogen,Gilford the Lightning, and Axe of Despair.

**Hermiones hand:**Ancient Rules, Yami, and Mystic Elf.

**Ginnys hand: **Volcanic Scattershot*3, and Volcanic Shell,

"Okay, my turn," Harry went, as he brought _Cost Down _to his hand from his deck, "I first play, Cost Down to lower the requirements for high level summoning by sending Necroshade to the grave and then summon Cybernoid Ptera, in attack mode," as a metal pterodactyl in silver and gold with missile launchers on it wings flew into view with a box that read [ATK-2400, DEF-2500], "Okay, Ptera use your second ability to raise your ATK to the equivalent of the wind attributed monster Stratos," Harry goes, just then Pteras' ATK went up to 3200, then he commands, "Ptera, Attack that Magician," to which Ptera shot his mounted missiles at Hermiones monster, "Now, Stratos attack the Ox," Harry follows, where Stratos sent a tornado at Rons beast, finishing with, "Lady Heat, direct attack with flare meteor," as a ball of fire was thrown by Lady Heat at them both.

_The appearance of Lady Heat caused every male in the audience to drool, while they got hit by their wife/girlfriends._

_Then Pteras' ATK returned the base level and with Lady Heats' power Hermione and Ron another 400 life points._

"Come on, something good," Ron calls, as he drew _Double Summon_, "Lets' go, I now play Double Summon and the field spell Sogen so I can summon 2 monsters at once, so I summon Battle Ox, equip him with Axe of Despair and Celtic Guardian in attack mode," He goes, while a meadow and a Were-ox wielding larger axe with a box that read [ATK-2700, DEF-700] and a yellow Elfin knight with a box reading [ATK-1700, DEF-1400] appeared, Ron now commands, "Battle Ox attack Ptera with axe bash and Celtic Guardian attack Lady Heat," then the Were-ox sliced the Pterodactyl, while the elf attacks the Lady Heat, he ends, "I'll end my turn."

"_I feel a little safer on the grass," called a Bulgarian._

"_Yes, but I still can't believe it was created by muggles," said his friend._

Ginny draws and said, "My turn," then seeing _Blaze Accelerator_, She then starts, "First I summon Volcanic Shell in attack mode and play Blaze Accelerator, to fire Volcanic Shell and destroy Battle Ox," as a turret on a tripod loaded a black Slater like creature, before launching it at the Were-ox sending it to the grave, the she said, "then using the secondary ability I will launch one of my Scattershots to Destroy Celtic Guardian," then cannon loaded a three headed Slater and fired sent the elf to the grave, then commands, "Blaster, attack with furnace shot," take another 1200 points off Ron and Hermiones life points, she finishes, "I end my turn."

"_That was hot," called someone._

"_Yeah, we'd need these in Bulgaria," exclaimed a Bulgarian._

Hermione states, "My turn," drawing _Nightmare Steelcage_, "I've nothing so I just play Nightmare Steelcage and neither side can attack for 2 turns, I'll my turn," she finishes.

"_Weird," an Auror said, "But it has some strategic good."_

**Harry and Ginny Life points: **7600

**Ron and Hermione Life points: **3600

**Harrys hand:** Elemental Hero Cyber #1, and Cybernoid City-Iacon.

**Rons hand:** Gilford the Lightning.

**Hermiones Hand:**Ancient Rules, Yami, and Mystic Elf.

**Ginnys hand: **Volcanic Scattershot*2.

Drawing, Harry goes, "My turn," as he brought _Cybernoid Convoy _to his hand, starting his turn Harry said, "Firstly, I activate the field spell Cybernoid City-Iacon and use its effect to summon Cybernoid Convoy," then a city replaced the meadow and a red and blue flat nosed cap of a truck drove out of the ground with a box reading [ATK-3000, DEF-2500], "and I'll end my turn," he finished, as a clock appeared and made one rotation.

"_Now a muggle vehicle," says Dean._

Ron drew a car saying, "It's my turn," when he saw that he drew _Vorse Raider_, "First, I'll summon Vorse Raider in attack mode and end my turn," he said, as a large humanoid creature wielding a huge sword and a box reading [ATK-1900, DEF-1200].

"_There is no way in hell I want to see that in an alley," called from the general population._

Ginny was drawing a card saying, "My turn," as she brought _Mystical Space Typhoon_, "First I'll activate Mystical Space Typhoon to destroy Hermiones spell card, then summon Volcanic Scattershot in attack mode," as a three headed Slater appeared out of an inferno with a box reading [ATK-800, DEF-800], she continues, "Then, I'll load the final Scattershot in my hand into my accelerator and fire it at Vorse Raider," as the cannon loaded and another three headed Slater at the monster in question and sent it to the grave, she then adds, "And now I'll attack you directly with both of my Volcanic monsters," just both monster let loose a barrage of fire balls dropping their life points to 1600, finishing said, "I'll end my turn."

"_Nice Ginny," Charlie shouts._

Hermione draws calling, "My turn," as she saw _Dark Magician_, taking the spell Ancient Rules she says, "First I'm going to play Ancient Rules, to special summon Dark Magician in attack mode and I'll also normal summon Mystic Elf in defense mode," as the 2 monsters in question flickered into place, 1 a purple robed mage wielding a large green staff with a box reading [ATK-2500, DEF-2000] and the other a pale blue elf clad in green that was crouching and with the box that read [ATK-800, DEF-2000], she then decided, "Dark Magician attack Scattershot with Dark Magic Attack," then the mage trusted it staff firing a ball of black energy at the target, destroying it and 1700 points Harry and Ginnys life points, the she said, "I'll end my turn."

"_Wow, Merlin, in card form," yelled the purebloods._

**Harry and Ginny Life points: **5900

**Ron and Hermione Life points: **1600

**Harrys hand:** Elemental Hero Cyber #1.

**Rons hand:** Gilford the Lightning.

**Hermiones Hand:**Yami.

**Ginnys hand: **none.

"Now, it's my turn," Harry said, as he drew _Ancient Rules_, "First I'll play Ancient Rules spell card, to summon Elemental Hero Cyber #1," he starts, just then a grey humanoid robot with a blank face appear along with box that read [ATK-1500, DEF-1500], then as Convoy and Cyber dashed forward, while Harry continues, "I'll now use equip fusion and I fuse Cyber with Convoy, to fusion summon Elemental Hero Cyber-convoy," that was when Convoy separated and began to equip to Cyber: as the cab of the truck engulfed the Cybers torso like a jacket, while the back end with the trailer hitch became boot shaped and slid onto Cybers leg and then a blue helmet with a silver face guard appeared on the monsters face along with the box that read [ATK-4500, DEF-3000], then Harry goes, "Alright, Cyber-convoy attack Dark Magician with Pinpoint laser fire," as the monster in question drew his rifle and fired a golden beam of light at the mage and ending the Duel.

(A/N. Think of G1 Optimus Prime for Cyber-convoy)

"_That is the end of the duel," Cho said, to the nods she adds, "To bad the Quidditch match wouldn't be on for 2 more hours."_

**Harry and Ginny Life points: **5600

**Ron and Hermione Life points:** 0

**Harrys hand:** none.

**Rons hand:** Gilford the Lightning.

**Hermiones Hand:**Yami.

**Ginnys hand: **none.

"That was a good duel, Ron, Hermione," Harry said, as they shook hands and then a jovial voice called out, "That was interesting, but it's almost time for the match," then all turn in the voices direction. It was an idiot (Ludo) that was talking and he was with a stiff (Barty SR.), after the introductions, they headed for the stadium, got to their seats and waited for the game to started.

After a couple of near misses, an angry Veela and a slapped referee, the match was won by Ireland but with Bulgaria catching the snitch. After leave for the tent, for the rest of the night.


	5. Chapter 4

_**Chapter 4-The Dark mark and the technomagic duel**_

A few hours into the night after the match, Harry and the other were jerked awake by Mr. Weasley and the sounds of explosions going off in the background. Coming out of the entrance of the tent; Harry saw a group people in black robes and silver masks levitating in the air, acting on instinct he summons his and his friends duel discs, then ordered, "Guys, put your wands into the recess and engage free summoning mode," as he was loading his own wand in his disc which turned gold with crimson accents, they were doing the same now and the color changed blue and gold for Hermione, Orange for Ron and ruby red for Ginny, then he said, "Now bring your strongest creatures and any fliers to take care of the Death Eaters and the levitated victims," as he then placed Cybernoid Ptera, Cybernoid Glyder, Cybernoid Tyranno and Cybernoid Tricera, as Ginny brought out her Volcanic Mother, Red-eyes Black Dragon, Serpent Night Dragon and 2 Dragonic Knights, while Ron had started Gearfried the Swordmaster, Gilford the Lightning, Gilford the Legend and Black Luster Soldier and Hermione came out with Magician of Black Chaos, Dark Magician of Chaos, Dark Magician, Dark Magician Girl and Chaos Command Magician, then Harry stood forward and commanded, "Fliers and Spellcasters save the floating people, everyone else attack the Death Eaters," soon the monster were doing there assigned tasks.

As the magicians dispelled the charms on the floating people, Ptera and Glyder caught them before bringing them to the ground, while the knights were slashing threw the enemies, the dragons blasting threw their targets and the mechanical dinosaurs were stampeding their foes. Suddenly without warning the temperature dropped dramatically, signaling Dementors, so Harry acting on instinct, rose his hand yelling, "Marauder Patronum," then a ghostly brown stag, a ghostly black dog, a ghostly silver wolf, a ghostly emerald doe and a ghostly gold with crimson accented griffin launched into action, from his hand, just as the foul creatures showed up and the patroni rush at their targets and were then joined by a silver weasel, a grey dragon, a steel-grey jackal and a burnt silver hawk cast by Arthur, Bill, Charlie and Percy Weasley.

After a few minute bursts of power from the patroni, the Dementors retreated and the sound of, "Morsmorde," blanketed the camp site, then a ball of light shot to the sky and from the shape of a skull with a snake like tongue, seeing this Hermione commands, "Quickly Dark Magician, capture the person whom cast that spell," then the monster in question flickered out of view and returned with a passenger, that looked like the younger version of the stiff they'd met earlier and he was stunned. When the Aurors and the stiff showed up and took in the sight before them, Barty knew now he had to come clean and confess what he had done for his son and wife.


	6. Chapter 5

_**Chapter 5-Entrance exams Ron, Ginny and Hermione join Harry**_

The day of the exams to enter Duel Academy had come and the Weasleys, Harry and Hermione took special pains to make sure Ron was up in time to get ready to go to the place where they were holding it.

**Flashback**

9:00 o'clock in the morning 3 hours before the start of the exams, Harry met Hermione at the Leaky Cauldron and head threw the floo to the Burrow. Once there they met with Ginny and she was wearing her new duel outfit Harry got her for her birthday 2 days ago: an emerald green leather jacket –matching Harrys – over a black sleeveless form fitting shirt and black faded denim jeans, as well as Molly whom was preparing breakfast turned to Harry and said, "Harry, please be a dear and go wake up Ron or you'll be late and we've tried," nodding Harry left the kitchen and went up stairs.

When Harry reached Rons room, he put his duel disc on and inserted his wand, changing the color to gold and crimson, loaded his deck and drew _Elemental Hero Bubbleman_, opened Rons bedroom door and then summoned Bubbleman and then commanded, "Alright, Bubbleman give Ron a hose down," at that moment Bubbleman advance into the room, said, "With pleasure," and then the monster sprayed ice cold water at his target, who let out a screech equivalent to a banshee threw a sub woofer, "Ron it is time to get up," laughed Harry, then run out the door.

**End Flashback**

Yes special pains. Though Harry, not wearing his civilian dueling outfit, he decided to wear his Ra yellow colors to signal he'd already passed his exams and was just watching a good duel.

After Hermione and Ginny passing with flying colors and Ron scraping threw with a low pass on their written and blitz their practical duel, they then paid attention to the entrance exams displayed on the T.V., that had shown a Duel in Japan from 2 years ago.

**On Screen:**

_As a lift rose with a young man of 14 with red hair and green eyes in the center of it, Harry could not help but recognize the familiar green they were and from the look of the others, they could see it to, just then a blond haired man appeared with blue robes and pink frills lining the cuffs, then the later introduced himself with a sneer, "My name is Doctor Vellian Crowler, I will be your exams proctor and what's your name applicant?" as the former introduced himself, "Jayden Yuki, Sir!" after loading their decks and activating their duel discs, they both yelled, "Let's Duels,"_

"There is something about those eyes," Ginny mused, looking into Harrys eyes before making the connection, she brightened, "Harry, there your eyes, maybe he a member of the Evans family," the rest of them looked shocked.

"Maybe Ginny and if Dumbledore overlooked that fact, he'll have hell to pay if he couldn't give me a good excuse why I couldn't live with his family," Harry said.

"Maybe he just didn't know," Hermione resounds.

"Yeah right, Hermione," Ron goes, before adding under his breath, "He properly wanted Harry to remain in England, so he could make sure Harry could become the weapon to beat You-Know-Who."

Hearing this Harry puts in, "I'll recon that Ron's last comment is true and he just didn't care enough to go there and find out."

_**Jayden Life Points: **8000_

_**Jayden Hand: **Elemental Hero Avian, Elemental Hero Burstinatrix, Polymerization, Elemental Hero Wildheart, and Monster Reborn._

_**Crowler life Points: **8000_

_**Crowler Hand: **Ancient Gear Golem, Ancient Gear Factory, Ancient Gear Beast, Ancient Gear Soldier, and Confiscation._

"_Alright," Crowler sneered, "I draw," he started, as he drew Polymerization, "Okay, now first I'll summon Ancient Gear Soldier," as robotic parts spread out onto the field, before forming the shape of a clockwork robot with a box reading [ATK-1300, DEF-1300], "Then I'll lay 2 face downs and end my turn," as the card back appeared on the ground.  
_

"So he uses a machine type deck focusing on Ancient Gears," Harry comments, "Let's see how Jayden counters with."

"Yeah," Ginny went.

"_Get your game on," Jayden yells; as he drew a card, "I'll draw," revealing Elemental Hero Stratos, "Alright first off, I'll play polymerization and by sent the Avian and Burstinatrix to the grave I can fusion summon the Elemental Hero Flame Wingman," as a green single winged warrior with a red dragonhead for one arm and a box reading [ATK-2100, DEF-1300], "Next I'll summon Elemental Hero Wildheart in attack mode," added Jayden, as a tanned man with tribal tattoos and a huge sword slung across his back and a bow reading [ATK-1500, DEF-1600], it then drew the sword, Jayden continues, "Next, I'll play the Monster Reborn, to bring back Elemental Hero Burstinatrix," as a red leotard clad, sex woman appeared from an inferno, "Now, I'll attack with Flame Wingman, so Flame Wingman take out that Gear Soldier," Jayden commanded, as the wingman launch fire from the dragons mouth at the robot, decreasing Crowlers life points by 800 then another 1300 for it effect, then Jayden keeps going, "Now Wildheart and Burstinatrix direct attack," as Crowler got slashed by the sword of Wildheart and set alight by fire balls from Burstinatrix, which Crowler then lost a further 2700 points._

"A fellow Hero user," Harry said, "A familiar choice, if he is my relative."

"Hero seemed to be what you're about," Ginny commented, "but, it's what attracted me to you."

"Thanks, Gin," blushed Harry, as Ginny realized what she said and joined him in going red.

_**Jayden Life Points: **8000_

_**Jayden Hand: **Elemental Hero Stratos._

_**Crowler life Points: **3300_

_**Crowler Hand: **Ancient Gear Golem, and Ancient Gear Beast._

_Furious Crowler draws, "I'll draw," he snarled, as he drew Cost Down, "Now, I'll play Cost Down, to reduce the level of Ancient Gear Beast by sending Ancient Gear Golem to the grave," he said as he placed the card in question in the grave, then he goes, "Now, I'll summon Ancient Gear Beast," as a clockwork robotic beast assembled from robot parts, "Now I'll attack Burstinatrix with Gear Beast," he commanded, as the beast slashed at the sexy woman sending her to the grave and lowed Jaydens points by 800, Crowler finished, "I'll end my turn."_

"Ouch," Harry inserted, "But I'll have to believe that Jayden is prepared to finish it."

"I'll agree, Harry," Ron said, "Since 1 attack and he's won it."

_Jayden draws a card, calling, "Right I'm ending this, I draw," as he brought Neo-Spacian Flare Scarab, "Right Wingman attack Gear Beast and Wildheart direct attack" he commanded, as Flame Wingman attack the robotic dog, dealing 100 points and 2000 points threw its effect and Wildheart slashed at Crowler._

"Like we had said," the Quartet sounds.

_**Jayden Life Points: **7200_

_**Jayden Hand: **Elemental Hero Stratos and Neo-Spacian Flare Scarab._

_**Crowler life Points: **0_

_**Crowler Hand: **None._

"Well that is it," Harry commented, "now lets head out and celebrate your acceptance," as he stood from his chair, then the others followed him out.


	7. Chapter 6

_**Chapter 6-September 1st leave for Japan**_

Now the time has come to leave for Japan and they had to take more special pains to get Ron out of bed when it was time for breakfast. "Did you have to use a huge spring, which flung had me on the floor of my room," grumbled a sleepy Ron, "Well at least we'd be able sleep on the plane," Hermione comforted, Ron never bothered to answer.

While back on the Hogwarts express, Fred and George was in a compartment planning more pranks and Wheezies to make, when Draco Malfoy entered with his troll bodyguards and was immediately turned into a canary, then thrown out.

Back on the plane: Harry was reading the details of the course year, Hermione was reading Ancient Runes with Ginny and Ron was asleep, when Hermione points out, "Harry, have researched any language charms or potions," Harry answers with a nod and said, "Yeah! I figured it be best to have no language barriers or problems," then he looked around, before adding, "But I'll cast it on the ground and somewhere out the way," as put down the course outline and picked up a book on a new subject he is replacing Divination with Ancient Runes and added Muggle Defense, when Hermione commented, "It is good to see finally taking your studies seriously Harry," Harry looks at her and answers, "Yeah, now that I've figured out why Voldemort wanted to kill me and although she a fraud, Trelawney made a prophecy and it entails the defeat of Voldemort at my hands, it is also the reason she working at Hogwarts at all," that had shocked Hermione, but Harry added, "Though prophecies aren't exact and it never in true words say that I was the one, as it said, 'The one with the power to vanquished the dark lord will be born to those who thrice defied him, born as the 7th month dies,' which also meant that Neville would have been in my position."

After disembarking from the train, the twins went into the Great Hall, watched the sorting of the first year students, then watched the headmaster address the school, "Welcome to another year of Hogwarts all those who were here before now and those who just got here welcome to your first year of school, now tuck in," as he waved his hand, cause the feast to appear on the serving plates.

Now the plane has landed, Harry issued out the language potion and instructed, "Guys take this potion," and he downed the his portion, then the others followed suit and then Ron suggested, "Guys, lets go to the Kame card shop," Hermione and Ginny nodded, while Harry said, "Good idea Ron, it is owned by Yugi Muto's grandfather," then he thought it over before added, "But first we'll need to go to the wizarding section of Tokyo," as he summoned his wand from his holster and used it to summon the Japanese Knight Bus.

"Now we are all fed and watered," Albus comment after the feast, causing to be hung over the hall, the Dumbledore continues, "I've got a few start of term announcements I wish to address," as goes threw the normal rules and then addressed, "Now, first you have realized that 4 of our number have decide not to come for their years at Hogwarts, because they were sick of the problems that cropped up around them, Mr. Potter in particular had a lot of problems since returning to the wizarding world, so he along with Ronald Weasley, Hermione Granger and Ginny Weasley decided to go to a muggle school called Duel Academy school of Duel Monsters, and will also be sending a recording of their official duels for us to view each night," that brought gasped of excitement from the muggleborns and muggle raised half-bloods, "And that the Quidditch inter-house has been canceled to make way for the Tri-wizard Tournament, that Hogwarts along with Beauxbatons Academy of Magic and Durmstrang Institute for Magical Learning will be competing in."

Now at the Japanese Diagon Alley, Harry and Ginny headed to the Gringotts Japan branch, while Ron and Hermione went window shopping, spoke to a goblin teller, "Excuse me, I would like to withdraw from my account," then the goblin teller sneered, "Name please," "Harry Potter," Harry answered automatically, "Of course, Mr. Potter," replied the goblin, as soon the four money bags or configured to Harry keys were filled and half was converted to muggle yen, Harry and Ginny met up with Hermione in a rare book shop where she already had a long short list of books she was interested in and they found Ron in the Quidditch supply with about a million broomstick catalogues.

(A/N in Japan their books are charmed with translation charms which permently change to the readers' language.)

After a few minutes around the Alley they found a foci shop and they decided that they could use a second wand or something and went in. After 2 hours of waiting for a wand and weapon foci: with Harry wand; a redwood 13 inches with a griffin heartstring core and his sword; a Blackwood handle with a bird in flight motif guard and Mythril samurai katana with dragon heart ruby core, Ginny wand; a cherry 12 inches with phoenix tears core and her staff; a mahogany quarterstaff with Pegasus tail hair and peridot core, Hermione wand: a hornbeam 10¾ inches with dragon heartstring core and her spear; a pine 3 quarterstaff with titanium point and dragon-belly scale core and Ron wand; a yellowwood with bicorn tail hair and his axe; redwood handle and Mythril battleaxe with unicorn tail hair, then they got some Japanese wizard robes before hailing a taxi.

They then arrived at the Kame card shop, entered and saw the owner talking with a lavender haired man wearing a red business suit. After a few minutes they notice the company who entered the and then owner said, "Welcome, I'm Solomon Muto," and the business man introduced, "And I'm Maximillain Pegasus, the owner of Industrial Illusions," shocking both Harry and Hermione, the later also said, "Your creator of Duel Monsters," the remaining three teens just shook their heads, then Harry said, "Don't mind her, anyway my name is Harry Potter, these are Ginny Weasley, Hermione Granger and Ron Weasley," after Pegasus shook Harrys hand and said, "Harry Potter, I've heard of you, Britain's top dueler and a wizard," to the confused face, he added, "I got the in-the-know-card and I was informed by Chancellor Sheppard, whom is a squib," then he thought it over and then went on with, "You know Solomon, I think I've found my testers," to that Harry caught on and replied, "You've design new cards, right?" to the confirming nod he continued, "What kind of cards are they," Pegasus then answers, "The new types called 'psychic' and 'Flamvell', 'tuner' a new effect type and what is added to the fusion deck which is changed to extra deck called 'Synchro' which are summoned by using a tuner with a non-tuner," and then Harry response, "Sure, can we look at the cards," then Pegasus opened a suit case, and revealed the cards, "Hmm, Ron these warriors can do well in your deck, Ginny the Flamvell would be good for you, Hermione I'll bet you'd do well with the psychic types and I'll take the new heroes cards," as Harry handed out the cards before turning to Pegasus, "Thank you, we'll be honored to be testers for you Mr. Pegasus," and then Pegasus nods, "Of course and good luck at Duel Academy."


	8. Chapter 7

_**Chapter 7-Meet Jayden Yuki**_

2 days later Harry, Ron, Ginny and Hermione woke up in their hotel room, Ginny had advanced to fourth year and joined Harry, Ron and Hermione in their classes, when in their transfiguration tutor suggested, "Right, students tomorrow we'll be starting the animagus transformations, and as you know your forms now, so just meditate tonight and get to your mindset, so now class dismissed, oh and Mr. Potter just use one of your mundane forms as they're easier use," as he lowered the privacy charms, allowing them to leave.

Having their lunch at wizarding restaurant a familiar voice squeaked, "Potter, you've ruined my lords plan," before raising his wand yelling, "Avada Kadvara," then as the green light streaked towards him, when a voice sounds, "Clayman, earth wall defense," as a brown golem with a red head punched the ground raising a wall in front of the spell stopping it that was when Harry and the others turned, and faced the new guy, finding the same young man (but now 16) with red hair and green eyes, they seen on the T.V. but his eyes are now blue in the left and gold in the right with a black and gold duel disc on his arm, "Thanks," Harry said, before he drew a crystal red, yellow and black in color, then called, "Ifrit, grab Wormtail," to it and threw it on the ground, smashed it, when an inferno flared up and calmed down revealing a demonic bull, which then dashed at the felon and caught him before Wormtail could retreat. (A/N the crystal is formed from druid magic. So this Ifrit is not an Aeon and when Yubel powers are active Jaydens duel disk becomes black and gold.)

After the interrogation from the Japanese Aurors, Harry turns to Jayden and introduces himself, "Hello, my name is Harry Potter and thank you for your help," then gestured his friends while introduced them, "And these are Ginny and Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger," Jayden, whom eyes returned to green introduce himself, "Please to meet you, I'm Jayden Yuki," before thinking it over, added, "Harry, your mother wouldn't happen to be Lily Evans?" Harry had been shocked, but was able to answer, "Yes!" "Well, you're my cousin," Jayden finishes and then explains, "My mother is Lilies sister and both were born magical," then Harry furiously replied, "And Dumbledore never knew this before he placed me in Aunt Petunia's care," as his friends grew angry, "Aunt Petunia, oh god she hated magic," Jayden replied confused, then asked, "Why?" "Because Harrys parents died, Halloween 13 year ago!" Hermione replied sadly, sadden Jayden invited, "Hey, how about you come back to my place and meet your Aunt?" the four just nodded and follow him threw the floo to Jayden's home.


	9. Chapter 8

_**Chapter 8-Start of Duel Academy**_

The day they started Duel Academy, Harry, Jayden, Ron, Ginny and Hermione were on the helicopter to the island, once on the island; they were assembled in the main hall where Ron had been issued with his Slither red blazer, then joined Jayden and the other Slifers in a toured of their dorm, while Harry toured the Ra dorm and Ginny and Hermione went for the Obelisk blue dorm tour. After settling in for the weekend; Harry along with Ron, Hermione, Jayden and Ginny met up for their lesson in charms and animagus transformations tutoring. (A/N Jayden had also taken a break from his magical studies for a year, so he joined in as well.)

Several hours later in a small closed off forest; a black furred and golden mane lion burst out of the scrub, following a reddish golden saint Bernard and a chocolate brown cheetah, while perched on a branch was a ruby red Wedge tailed eagle glancing down as the lion and dog tackles a reddish brown bear to the ground. After the lion became Harry, the dog became Ron, cheetah became Hermione, the bear became Jayden and eagle became Ginny, then went to their first class with Prof. Banner and Jayden fell asleep with black eye balls painted on his eyelids. During the class; Harry, Ginny and Hermione had been soaking up the knowledge of duel alchemy while Cyrus and Ron joined Jayden in the dream world. After waking Ron, Cyrus and Jayden, Harry, Ginny, Hermione and a few friends from their dorms went to the card shop to see if there was anything new to add to their decks, before the Spellcasters had their Herbology theory and Defense practical tutoring. (A/N Professor Banners classes were on Saturday)

Herbology was basically a read threw review of chapters they've read, where as the defense class had been training to use their weapon foci's mastering the casting stances and spells, jinxes, hexes, curses and charms that are specialized to each weapons. As they were standing the field Harry faced off against Jayden who was using a pair of bronze ninja katanas with blackwood handgrips, "Getsuga Tensho," Harry cried, with a sweeping motion to release a golden crescent flare as Jayden, who responded, by crossing over his two blades as a double weapon block, which stopped it and then he countered, "Umbra Nexus," with a double slash, creating a dark void in the shape of an X, which began to suck like a vacuum cleaner, however Harry had been ready for it and he raised his sword and also called, "Umbra Nexus," with a downwards stroke creating a I shaped void, which canceled out the Jaydens, then their attention was called by their professor indicating an end to the lesson.

Harry, Ginny, Ron, Hermione and Jayden, had now rejoined with their friends the on the following Monday and headed for their class with Dr. Crowler. The class was the same as potions with Snape, direction written on the board and the class told to work in silence, but of course no schools complete without their own Draco Malfoy; this one in the form of Chazz Princeton whom was favored by Crowler along with Cyrus' Brother Zane Truesdale, whom is the schools top duelist and is undefeated. With Jayden the only one nodding off in class, the others were able to stay awake long enough threw the period before heading to lunch and the tutoring of potions, standard 4th year transfigurations and Elemental magic identification.

After the ritual to awaking their inner elements was over, Harry found he was an Earth, Shadow-matter and time-space user, Ginny was fire, earth and wind, Hermione was earth and water, Ron was metal, earth and lightening and Jayden was fire, earth and shadow-matter. After several hours; Harry was seen surfing above the tree line on a board of shadow-matter, while Ginny was meditating in a orb of wind, Hermione was exploring the reefs around the island (as she has control over the molecules that created water and could constructed a bubble of air while underwater) and Ron was throwing lightening at Jaydens rock shields.


	10. Chapter 9

_**Chapter 9-Movie night**_

Sitting in the great hall of Hogwarts, the student body of Hogwarts was being addressed by the Headmaster, "Now its time to welcome our guests for the tournament, the proud sons of Durmstrang and their highmaster Igor Karkaroff," finishing as the doors, burst open and entered marched the students wearing brown fur coats and wielding battle staffs, shouting while slamming their staffs on the ground, "Ho," and "Ha," before ending with a conjured flaming bird from a wand, after Dumbledore greeted the highmaster, he readdressed the hall, "And now meet the lovely ladies of the Beauxbatons Academy of Magic and headmistress madam Maxine," then many beautiful women gracefully walked threw the door, as they walked up the isle they sighed every 1/3 of the way, as they reached the front, they did a gymnastic routine before bowing and then both schools directed to sit down.

(A/N think of the school intros from the goblet of fire movie for Durmstrang and Beauxbatons)

After feasting on French and Bulgarian food, Dumbledore stood and address, "Students, a special treat this is a recording of a duel between our very own Harry Potter a Ra yellow student and a Slifer red student Jayden Yuki," as he turned on the display screen, showing:

_A student in a yellow blazer with Black hair and green eyes to one side, while the other side stood another student; 16 year old in a Red blazer with Dark red hair and green eyes._

"Severus, this Jayden allot looks like a male version of Lily," McGonagall remarked.

"I agree, Minerva," Snape replied, before adding, "It make me think that Dumbledore didn't think to look outside of England for blood ward protection," discreetly glaring at the Headmaster. He was still pissed off that Dumbledore left Harry to people who neglected him, evidently not learning from his childhood.

_**Harry's life points: **8000**  
Harrys Hand: **Polymerization, Cybernoid Glyder, Elemental Hero Sparkman, Elemental Hero Bubbleman and Cybernoid City-Iacon._

_**Jayden life points: **8000**  
Jaydens Hand: **Ancient Rules, Miracle Fusion, Elemental Hero Neos, Neo-Spacian Glow Moss and Neo-Space._

_As he drew the starting five cards, Harry mentions, "Hey Jayden, you've got first move, alright cousin?" while drawing his own starting five, Jayden goes, "Oh yeah!"_

There was a gasp, "Albus, did you know that Lily had another sister?" Minerva questioned loudly, glaring at the Headmaster.

"No!" he lied, masking his emotions, "I did not," but it didn't fool Minerva or his potions master.

_"I draw," Jayden exclaims, as drew Polymerization, "Alright, I'm starting off with Ancient Rules, to special summon Elemental Hero Neos in attack mode," as a sleek humanoid alien with a bluish tinge and red strip down the side with a box reading [ATK2500/DEF2000], Jayden then goes on "Then I'll summon Neo-Spacian Glow Moss in defense mode," then a crouching glowing humanoid formed with a box reading [ATK300/DEF300], he then finishes "Now I'll end my turn."_

"So, Jayden uses heroes like Harry," said George.

Fred agrees, "It looks like it."

_Drawing a card, Harry said, "My turn, I draw," as he brought Elemental Hero Avian to his hand, "Right, I'll with Cybernoid City-Iacon," Harry replied, as a mechanical city appeared, he continues, "Then I'll activate the fields effect and summon Cybernoid Glyder," then a red A-10 Warthog launched from an airfield of the city with a box that read [ATK2000/DEF1200], Harry keep going with, "But that's not all, as I'll also play Polymerization to fusion summon Elemental Hero Tempest," then a blue winged warrior with: a futuristic visor, laser gun arm attachment and a box reading [ATK2800/DEF2800], the Harry commands, "Tempest attack Neos," then the monster in question, took aim and fired his laser at the cosmic warrior knocking 300 points off Jayden and final commands, "Glyder bypass Glow Moss and Attack directly," as the jet fired off a few laser rounds from its nose canon which hit Jayden taking a further 2000 points off, Jayden finishes, "I'll end my turn."_

"_Mr. Potter got the offensive start," the real Moody said._

"_I'll agree, Alastor," Minerva responded._

_**Harry's life points: **8000**  
Harrys Hand: **None._

_**Jayden life points: **5700**  
Jaydens Hand: **Miracle Fusion, Polymerization and Neo-Space._

_Drawing Elemental Hero Clayman, Jayden starts, "My turn, I draw," checking his hand he decides, "First, I'll play Miracle Fusion to fuse Neos in my grave and Glow Moss on my field, to fusion summon Elemental Hero Flashman," when he finished there was a blinding flash of light that engulfed Glow Moss and when it subsided a fluorescing gold clad humanoid with as triangle shaped visor and a box reading [ATK2200/DEF1000], then Jayden continues, "Then I'll set a monster in defense mode," as he placed Clayman face down, causing a card back to appear and the Jayden commands, "Flashman attack Glyder now," then Flashmans wrist became a light bulb and flashed brightly, sending the plane crashing in a ball of fire, "Now I'll end my turn."_

"Too bright," said Neville.

"Jayden is just as good as Harry and just as hot to," a blushing fourth year said.

_As Harry drew, he exclaims, "Okay, now it's my turn," bringing the Cybernoid Aerial Attack spell card to his hand, "Firstly: I'll play the Cybernoid Aerial Attack spell card," Harry started, as the hanger of Iacon opened, "This allows me to summon up to four wind attribute monsters with "Cybernoid," in their name from my deck, so I summon Cybernoids Ptera, Harrier and Slipstream, Aero and Flamefire, and Jetstream," launching out of the hanger was: a mechanical pterodactyl in silver and gold with missile launchers on it wings, then one silver Harrier Jump jet, one white Mig 16, one red F-16, one black F-15C and one white Concorde; along with 4 boxes reading [ATK-2400, DEF-2500] for Ptera, [ATK-2100, DEF-3000] for Harrier and Slipstream, [ATK-2200, DEF-2500], [ATK-2300, DEF-2300] for Aero and Flamefire, and [ATK-2500, DEF-2500] for Jetstream: hovering around Tempest, then Harry commanded, "Tempest, attack Flashman with Powerhouse Plummet," Tempest then took aim and fired at his target destroying it and sending the monster to the grave, then Harry finishes, "Because using the spell Aerial Attack, ironically the summoned monsters can't attack until next turn, so I'll end my turn."_

"Good Potter, even if you can't attack, you make damn sure you keep your options open," Moody approved.

"I agree, that play was beneficial," sneered Snape.

_**Harry's life points: **7800**  
Harrys Hand: **None._

_**Jayden life points: **5100**  
Jaydens Hand: **Elemental Hero Clayman,Polymerization and Neo-Space._

_Jayden draws yelling, "It's time to get your game on," as he brought another Miracle Fusion spell card to his hand, "Oh yeah, time take it up notch, I'll activate another Miracle Fusion to fuse Flashman and Neos to form Elemental Hero Neos Knight," then a new Neos appeared with a sword with a gold handle and a gold shield with a black crest along with a box reading [ATK-2500, DEF-2000], then Jayden said, "First I'll use Neos' Ability to add half of Flashmans attack points to him and then attack Tempest," then Neos' attack increased and then swung his sword at Tempest slicing him in half, "Then use his second ability to attack again so attack Jetstream," then the Concorde crash in a flaming heap, "I'll end my turn," he finished._

"Whoa, big sword," Dennis said.

"Damn big, Dennis," goes Colin

_As Harry brought Elemental Hero Cyber #2 to his hand, Harry exclaimed, "My turn," after a minute of contemplation, Harry made his move, "first using the effect of Cybernoid Aero and Flamefire which allow me tribute summon a level 7 monster by sacrificing them (This is one card as is Harrier and Slipstream), so I will now summon Elemental Hero Cyber #2 in attack mode," as a large metal grey humanoid robot with a blank face appear along with box that read [ATK-2000, DEF-2000], "Now for Cyber 2s effect, which return to the field all machine type union monsters, so return Aero and Flamefire, and Jetstream," as the Mig-16, F-16 and Concorde returned to the field looking like Swiss cheese, "Alright, I use equip fusion, to fusion summon Elemental Hero Cybersuperior," as the jets flew at Cyber #2 they began to change shape: Jetstreams nose cone foreordained into the body, the wings folded up and then jacketed over the Cybers torso, Harriers and Slipstreams nose cone, wings and tail folded up and become boot like, before slipping onto Cyber #2s legs and fetes, Aeros and Flamefires nose cone, wings and tail folded up and shoulder length gloves, before been gloved over Cyber #2s arms and hands, then a box appeared reading [ATK-5400, DEF-1200] and then Harry goes, "Since Cybersuperior can't attack on the turn its summoned, I'll end my turn."_

"That is an even better defense, more power the less chance of losing it," grunted an approving Moody.

_**Harry's life points: **5500**  
Harrys Hand: **None._

_**Jayden life points: **5100**  
Jaydens Hand: **Elemental Hero Clayman,Polymerization and Neo-Space._

_As Jayden drew a card he yelled, "Time to get this started," when he saw he'd drawn Card of Sanctity," Okay, I'll play Card of Sanctity, this allows both of us to draw 'til we have 6 cards," He said, then he drew 3 cards: Battle Fusion, Final Fusion and Elemental Hero Sparkman, while Harry drew 6 cards: Battle Fusion, Cydernoid Convoy, Elemental Hero Cyber #1, Cybernoid City-Kaon, Cybernoid Seeker #1 and Cybernoid Seeker #2, 'Awesome, I drew Battle Fusion,' Jayden and Harry thought together, "Right first I'll play Battle Fusion to increase the ATK of Neos Knight," Jayden continues, then Neos Knights ATK rocketed to 9000, then adds, "I'll then place a face down," loading Final Fusion into the spell/trap zone, "Now, Neos Knight attack Cybersuperior," Jayden finishes, but he was cut off by Harry exclaiming, "Not so fast Jayden, I've got Battle Fusion to, Cybersuperior intercept," Cybersuperior flew over to meet Neos Knight, but before the duel ends Jayden interjects, "That's what you think Harry, I'll play a trap card, Final Fusion," revealing his face down and ending the duel in a draw._

"The best way to end, in my opinion," remarked Albus.

_**Harry's life points: **0**  
Harrys Hand: **Cydernoid Convoy, Elemental Hero Cyber #1, Cybernoid City-Kaon, Cybernoid Seeker #1 and Cybernoid Seeker #2,_

_**Jayden life points: **0**  
Jaydens Hand: **Elemental Hero Clayman,Polymerization, Neo-Space and Elemental Hero Sparkman._

"_Good duel, Jayden," said Harry, "Yeah," goes Jayden, as he went up to shake hands._

Once the screen went blank, Dumbledore dismissed the hall to their dorms, for study and sleep.


	11. Chapter 10

_**Chapter 10-Prepare for the Yule ball**_

As the weeks that led up to Christmas; Harry, Ron, Ginny and Hermione were blitzing threw their Duel Academy studies and advancing threw magical studies with Jayden. Harry had mastered his 7 animagus forms: Lion, wolf, stag, cheetah, dog, a phoenix-thunderhawk and dragon, elemental titans: Snake (earth), panther (shadow-matter) and owl (time-space) and could pass his school subjects. The same could be said for Ginny and Hermione but Ron struggled to get in the mood, though he did understand the material.

One training session which was watched by Alexis, her girl friends, Hassleberry, Cyrus, Chazz and Bastion, (A/N they'd found out about them been wizards and witches after duel) had been interrupted by Isis bearing a letter from Dumbledore that read:

[Dear Mr. Potter and company,

As you remember Hogwarts is hosting the event of the Triwizard Tournament and said event has a tradition of the Yule Ball- a dance held on Christmas Eve. As such I would like to invite you and your friends to participate in the event.

The event is formal so dress robes are required, if you decide to take my offer, please send your reply and seat count to me.

Thank you,

Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore]

After reading the letter out loud to everyone, he looked up to see 5 overly excited girls, 1 other enthusiastic boy (Jayden) and 5 groaning and moaning boys. After the shock pass threw him, Harry turned to his girlfriend and asked, "Ginny, will you do me the honor of been my date?" upon hearing the invite, Ginny launched into Harry arms, chanting, "Yes! Yes! Yes!" before kissing him soundly on the lips and once they'd finished Harry noticed Jayden getting the same treatment form Alexis.

As it was the last session of magical training and Duel Academy was already on Holiday, Dumbledores response sent threw and then they made plans to ready Potter Mansion for Christmas and notifying the Weasley that they'd be home for the rest of the holidays.

Portkeying into the entrance hall, Harry took in his surrounds: the walls were white, with lions, griffins and phoenixes in a gold shield with a scarlet letter 'P' ordained to each muggle light fixture (this place is a mix of magic and muggle), large cherry wood doors with bronze handles shaped like lion heads and an assortment of weapons and armor. After a moment Harry advanced to the wooden doors, grasped the handle and flooded his magic into the lock until it clicked, opening the doors to reveal a sitting room decorated in Gryffindor and Ravenclaw colors.

10 hours later Harry made it to the master bedroom which had: a redwood and oak king sized bed, a large muggle study area with an oversized bookshelf and a giant walk-in wardrobe. Harry then walks into the wardrobe to see: long racks of casual everyday robes, racks of formal dress robes, Auror battle robes and top of the line muggle fashion wear (somehow it wardrobe updates itself) all in both male and female styles and colors, "Looks like we don't need to shop for robes," mused Harry.

After Harry found and prepared the guest wing for his friends, he returned to Duel Academy in a stroke of thunder.

On the 20th of December, Harry returned with the others, showed them to their rooms, before letting the girls lose in his wardrobe. 1 hour later the girls showed off the choices for the ball to the boys, Ginny was first the show off: She was wearing emerald green flowing gown styled robes that hugged her developing figure, along with matching high heeled formal sandals and a gold sash, Alexis' was next off: she was wearing a burnt gold strapless dress styled gown with a scarlet sash and matching high heels, Hermione came in 2nd: wearing a periwinkle blue muggle styles ball gown with a silver lace sash and matching high heels, Jasmine was the third: wearing a silver muggle style ball gown with a black sash and matching heels and Mindy the last: wearing pale blue muggle style robes with a navy blue sash and matching heels. They were all wearing matching complimentary jewelry and seeing as Jayden was Alexis' date and Harry Ginnys and Ron was Hermiones; the men decided to wear matching male dress robes.

(A/N all robes in the wardrobe are self sizing)


	12. Chapter 11

_**Chapter 11-The Yule ball**_

The day of the Yule Ball had come, and Albus and the professors had been working feverishly all day to set up the Great Hall for the nights' event. Meanwhile in the Potter Mansion Harry and the other had woken up (Harry and Ginny were sharing his bed) to a crispy Christmas Eve morning, after 10 minutes, Harry made a multi-course breakfast of fruit, bacon, eggs, kippers, pancakes and toast.

At six thirty pm, Harry and his friends were getting ready to transport to Hogwarts Gate, while Snape had been selected to meet them at gate (Much to Snapes chagrin) and the 3 Triwizard champions had been preparing for the opening dance. At 6:34pm Harry and the others met in the entrance hall of Potter Mansion, where Harry started to change into his Phoenix-thunderhawk form, after the transformation had completed, his friends grasped a tail feather, then thunder started to crackle and lightning began to ark around Harry's form, before encompassing his passengers in electricity and in a flash of bright light they all vanished from sight (If there was others around when they left).

At the Gates of Hogwarts, Snape waited for the guests to arrive and sure enough in a strike of lightning 11 people appeared. When the light had subsided Harry after returning to human form, took in his surrounds: Hogwarts castle, the Forbidden Forest, Hogsmeade and the black lake, before noticing the greasy haired, crooked nosed Potion Master and asked, "So, you've been given the short straw, Snape?" the man just glared at him, before walking the path to the front door with his robes billowing behind, the others looked at each other thinking, 'Well, that was a warm welcome,' before they followed suit and walked up the path. After entering the hall, they waited outside with the Champions and their dates: Viktor Krum and Susan Bones, Cedric Diggory and Cho Chang, and Fleur Delecour and Roger Davies, (Ron was over the moon at meeting Viktor Krum, while Chazz and Cyrus were going goggle eyed over Fleur) before Professor Dumbledore exited the Great Hall, found Harry and said, "Ah Mr. Potter, good to see you, my boy," irritated at been called a 'boy,' Harry replied, "Yes, its good to be home again," with a slight bit of cold lacing his voice, "Why was Snape the one to greet us, when Professor McGonagall is our Head of House?" Harry questioned with irritation, ignoring the tone Dumbledore replies, "First its Professor Snape," forgetting Harrys' letter from before the beginning of term, "And, Professor McGonagall is currently busy with educational matters! but will join us tonight," Dumbledore resumed, now is where Harry cut back in with, "Professor do you remember what my letter say regarding Snape and calling him by any title he doesn't ear?" but he never got his answer, as it was time to head into the Hall.

(A/N Hassleberry is immune to the Veela charm due to the dinosaur D.N.A. in his system.)

As Harry, his friends and the Champions entered the halls, the latter with their dates, Harry and his friends had been welcomed with a gasp of awestruck students and requests of, "Pinch me, I must be dreaming," and a few yelps of, "Ouch," from those whose dates were pranksters (which those pranksters got slapped), this made Harry and the girls blush the color of a setting sun. After the crowd calmed themselves down, Harry had time to notice the decor': the Great Hall had been transformed into a Ice Palace, he also saw standard 4 house tables had been replaced by many restaurant styled tables and then he noticed the Weasleys' and the Yukis' had also shown up (though its kind of hard not to notice when your bones are been crushed in a hug.) after Harry took a seat with his friends next to the Weasley and the Champions taking seats at the Head table.

The Yule Ball dinner was formal affair, well except for Ron who should've had a shovel rather than a knife and fork, after dinner and desert had been served, it was now time to start the dance portion of the night, so the champions lead their dates onto the dance floor and got into position. When the music started the six slowly began to dance, after 10 minutes of watching the champions dance, Harry turned to Ginny and asked, "Ginny would you do we the honor of a dance," while holding out his hand, without hesitation Ginny took Harrys hand and stood up to join the dancers, soon many others had joined the dancing couples and Bill Weasley noticed how board Fleur had been with Roger, he decided to cut in and give the lady a proper dance, and found that they found each other attractive.


	13. Chapter 12

_**Chapter 12-The plan of Nightshrouds**_

While the Yule ball had been going strong, a dark figure was making plans to re-empower Lord Voldemort and allow him to bypass the blood protection without using Potters' blood, "We are nearly done my Ally," he said, "It had better be or I'll be most displeased, Nightshroud," hissed another. As the shadows the snake like human- Voldemort, soon the dark mass began to grow: forming limbs, head and torso, Voldemort now a complete form, began to feel the details in his form: his face was flat, snake like slits for nostrils with piercing red eyes, his body, limbs, fingers and toes were long and skeletal.

Miles away at Hogwarts: Harry was finishing his fifth dance with Ginny, when dropped to the floor clutching the scar on his head and received a most horrifying vision of: a snake faced man and another wearing a mask with glowing eyeholes addressing a mass assembly of beings in every shape and size, saying things like, "Tonight, we shall triumph," and stuff like, "Now we must start at Hogwarts and the Ministry," as well the plans of an attack. Opening his eyes, Harry came face to face with a very concerned Ginny, who asked, "Harry, what's wrong" an urging look on her face, "Voldemort, he has a new body and he's with a person wearing a dragon like quarter, they were giving orders to their minions," seeing his cousins and Alexis' reaction to the description of the second person, he asks, "You 2, know who he is, don't you?" they nodded and Jayden answered, "His name is Nightshroud, an he's a member of the Shadow riders!" after taking a breath he continued, "The Shadow Riders were after a set cards, called the 'Sacred Beast cards,' but they failed and became non-existent," they looked around and found that everyone was looking at them, but when Harry saw the relieved expression on Dumbledores face, Harry questioned, "Dumbledore, why do you look like you have wanted Voldemort-," some in the crowd flinched, "to be at full power?" the students, teachers and guest gasped at that, they all looked at the aging headmaster, to see that Harry was correct, but the old men never verbally admitted it and then there was the sounds of explosions outside.

(A/N Harry link was both Legitamens and horcrux based, but after the removal of the horcrux along as he was concentrating on his shields he would be fine)

After running outside, Harry and Jayden both saw: creatures both Magical and Duel Monsters type of every shape and form rampaging threw the forest, looking at the Hall, Harry saw his friends and family races out with their wands held aloft or their duel disc active, realizing they were in for a fight Harry and Jayden drew their wands, transfigured their robes for battle purpose, before conjuring their own duel disc and as Jayden eyes became blue and gold, Harry inserted his Holly with phoenix tail feather wand into the recess of his disc, turning it gold with crimson accents, with that Harry and his Duelist friends summoned their most powerful duel monsters and Harry also druid summoned: Titan, Ifrit and Odin, before drawing his secondary wand, and joined his magical friends and cousin in a battle to save the world.

As the battle ensured, with loses to the dark side; Harry, his fellow students and friends battled on until all the Shadow Riders monsters had been defeated only leaving the Death Eaters and Creature Shadow Riders left (Werewolves, vampires and alike) as the magical students bound and incapacitated them, a cold spine tingling voice hissed, "Potter, your mine no one will be my better, only I maybe the greatest sorcerer in the world," while Nightshroud had barked a similar load of garbage to Jayden, this caused Harry and Jayden to look in the direction of the voices, and they found their archenemies and snorted, before they snarled together, "You 2 will be our betters when hell freezes over and oh just got a text from Satan, 'hell is still nice and toasty down there,'" the later part was illustrated by Jayden holding out his Cellular telephone and after 10 minutes Jayden opened a portal to the shadow realm, bringing along Harry, Voldemort and Nightshroud.

After 12 hours the sun started to rise and the shadow realm void was still not showing any sign of dissipating, was now crackling with black lightning. Meanwhile, inside the void Harry and Jayden had been dueling magically, with neither side show signs of fatigue or carelessness. Finally Harry and Jayden seen it was to even sided, decided to use their magical animagus battle forms, of a rare ice breathing dragon and an equally rare phoenix-Were-Griffin, to gain the advantage and it was working great.

6 hours after the sun rose, the void began to collapse; around the 4 inside (2 were standing and 2 looked unconscious), when it fully broke down revealing the 2 standing were: a bit worst for wear Harry and Jayden, while soulless husks on the floor were Voldemort and Nightshroud. After shaking off their stupor, Ginny and Alexis' ran into the arms of Harry and Jayden respectfully, kissing and hugging them as if they were frightened that they would disappear.

After an hour of celebrations, Dumbledore finally joined the students, teachers and guest, but he was in a dark mood and practically bellowed, "Harry, What have you done? If you think that-," but he was interrupted be Jayden, with this, "Dumbledore, you stupid old goat, the shadow realm has permently remove all of Voldemorts' soul and horcruxes this earth, because he was revived by the darkness of the shadow realm, he won't be back unless it is opened," and after a deep breath, Jayden said, "Your war is now finished."


	14. epilogue

_**Epilogue-4 years later**_

Sitting at a desk in the ministry, Harry was reflecting on the past year: He had graduated at the top of his classes, passed his Auror entry exams with Ron and Jayden (who moved with his girlfriend Alexis to England), asked to Ginny (whom also was asked to join the her favorite Quidditch team) to marry him to which she said, 'yes,' and now he was reviewing case files of the dark wizards whom were budding for the position of the new dark lord, Ron and Jayden however were off at the Holly Head Harpies versus Chudley Cannons Quidditch match with their girlfriends now wives Hermione and Alexis' while Ginny was in the air searching for the snitch at said match.

Harry now finished with the paperwork, was now on the way to the ministry portkey to the stadium to watch his wife fly rings around the Chudleys seeker and when he arrived 10 minutes into the game, the Harpies were up 50 points and the score was 40 the Cannons to 90 the Harpies. After find his seat near Ron, Jayden, Hermione and Alexis, the harpies were making 15th goal.

The game came to a close as Ginny pulled a 'Harry Potter stunt' and she had caught the snitch 2 feet off the ground, her opponent biting the dust and the score 250-60.


End file.
